Cream
"We're alright! But thank you for your concern, Mr. Tails!" -Cream to Tails, Chapter 1 Episode 1 Biography Cream first appeared in the Chapter 1 Episode 1, Losing a Friend. In that episode, she had been spending a day outside with Amy and Rouge. Tails came outside to see them for a moment, then left leaving the girls wondering why 'he'd been so nice as of lately.' In Chapter 1 Episode 5, Cream and Tails went to the Dark Cavern. There, they encountered Maya for the first time. Maya and Cream almost instantly considered eachother best friends before they left the cavern. In Chapter 1 Episode 7, Cream is strangely quiet as everyone talks, causing Knuckles to ask her if anything's wrong. She only says she's 'not really all that talkative right now.' She isn't seen for a few episodes after this episode. Appearance Cream is a small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has Princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. Personality Because of her mother's teachings in the importance of manners, Cream is a princess-like figure; she is very polite and well-behaved, speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. With her politeness being like second-nature to her, Cream acts out her teachings with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants, Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice. Cream is sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude. She is similarly very considerate, charitable and friendly, always eager to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave despite her age, Cream is full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge. She is also not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. A spirited go-getter, Cream is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does. Like Sonic, Cream loves adventures and is always eager to bravely charge off into the next one. Because of her age and upbringing though, she is a little naive and simple-minded at times. As such, she does not always see things right away and can accidentally speak out others' flaws or get herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems. She can also be sensitive and childish, being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream is one who enjoys the simpler things in life and loves spending most of her time outdoors playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, she is a pacifist and detests violence of all forms. She often refuses to fight back even if attacked. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases. At some points in The Cursed Script, Cream can be seen having that of a similar personality of Maya after the 'accident' with the Dark Shadow Creature that transformed her. Quotes "We're alright! But thank you for your concern, Mr. Tails!" -Cream to Tails, C1E1 Trivia * Cream is the youngest female main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being six years old. * Maya and Cream think of eachother as 'twins' and sisters. This may be because they are both rabbits, or because of the fact that Maya's character images are recolored versions of Cream's. * Cream may have a crush on Tails, or may be his partner in the series. This, however, is not confirmed unlike Sonic and Amy's relationship. Gallery Cream Happy (v6).jpg Cream Worried (v4).jpg Cream Angry (Flying).jpg|Cream fighting Cream Happy (Flashback).jpg|Cream in a flashback Cream Happy (v4).jpg Cream Happy (v7).jpg Cream Protesting (v2).jpg Cream Running (Worried).jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Category:Chapter 1 - Safe and Sound Category:Female Category:Protagonists